Job Shadow
by hahalaugh8
Summary: Mac's niece, Kelly comes to job shadow mac! She see's the connection between Mac and Stella in a blink of an eye like most people do! Just a funny little story. Please read , it'll make you smile. i promise! One-shot. Swearing a couple times.


So I had to do my job shadow today for school and came up with this little one-shot. And made it SMacked! (:

Please read and review! oh and _please_, enjoy (:

CSINY has no connection to me other then the fact that the show is amazingg. Except for the fact that they were stupid enough to let Melina leave.. But anyways!

**

* * *

****Stella**

Oh it feels so nice today! Sun is out, no clouds, and no case! Kind of unusual…

I walk through the halls of the lab with walls of glass, letting in more sun then a typical building would.

Then I see a girl, a teenage girl probably in high school, looking around the lab. Another unusual thing.

I walk up to her, determined to figure out what she was doing.

"Hi there, can I help you?" I ask as I tap her shoulder a little.

I can feel her jump and turn around. She's a very pretty girl, probably the popular one in her school.

"Um, yeah sorry. Um, I was looking for Unc- I mean, Detective Taylor?" she tells me.

Mac? My Mac? Why? Wait, she knows Mac?

"I think he's in his office, I can show you where it is. I'm Detective Bonasera, by the way," I offer, as I gesture to her to follow me. "So, what are you doing here? Isn't very typical for a teenage girl to hang out at the Crime Lab, or is this like the new spot?"

Gosh, I sound_ real_ cool and young.

"Kelly Johnson, nice to meet you Detective! I'm actually here to job shadow my Uncle."

We get towards Mac's office and he's in his chair, concentrating on a piece of paper.

"Who's your Uncle?" I ask her.

"Him!" she exclaims, as she points right ahead of her to Mac "Mac Taylor! My Uncle Mac."

MAC HAS A NIECE? He's never told me about having a niece.. let alone her coming her today.

I give him a little knock on his door, letting him know I'm coming in. Then his eyes go straight to Kelly and he gets out of his chair. Now a big smile on his face and a little spark in his eyes.

"You have a visitor, Detective."

"UNCLE MAC!" She screams, and runs over to give him a hug.

"Hello there young lady. You've gotten big! How old are you now?"

He's still smiling.

"16, Uncle Mac! I'm gonna go get my license in like two days!"

"Okay, I'm not driving anymore." He teases.

"Hey! That's not nice! I'm a very good driver actually!" she mock punches him and then he fakes hurt. How adorable.

And then he looks up at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. But there's something different about those blue eyes I see every day. The blue eyes that are looking at me right now, are happy and soft. Unlike every other day, which are intense and intimidating blue eyes.

"This is Kelly. My niece, from Claire's side."

There we go. She from Claire's side of the family.

"She's shadowing me today. Let me know if a case comes up, kay?"

He's still smiling. But now he smiled at me and this makes my heart fly. Oh how I love this man.

_BONASERA! HE'S YOUR BOSS! YOU KNOW HOW SLEAZY THAT SOUNDS?_

Very sleazy. And anyways, he doesn't love me back so why does it matter?

"Well I have some paper work I probably should do. So I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Thanks Stell."

"Bye Detective Bonasera!" Kelly calls out just as I'm walking out the door.

**Kelly**

Detective Bonasera walks out of my Uncle's office and out into the halls of the lab. I turn to my uncle and see his eyes still lingering at her. Like he's… ogling her… EW. Old people shouldn't do that.

"You like her don't you?" I let out accidentally.

"Excuse me?" his brows arch up.

"You like her." I state again.

"We work together Kell. She's my partner."

But he doesn't deny it either..

"You haven't answered my question Uncle Mac."

"Because I don't need too." Ha, very funny Uncle Mac.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't like her then."

He better not lie to me! Or I will be very mad!

"Let's go start the tour shall we?"

AH! Don't try and avoid my question!

"If you don't answer my question, I'm gonna keep saying it outside of this office and knowing you, you don't want people to hear about these kind of things.."

His eyes go down for a moment, giving in. AHA! He does like her! How cute!

"So maybe I don't totally not care about her more than a work partner." He mumbles, barely loud enough for me to hear.

That was very confusing for my brain to comprehend, but hey he confessed.

"That's cute Uncle Mac! She's very pretty."

"She's beautiful." He says, looking over to her office where Detective Bonasera is sitting at her desk working diligently at her papers.

"Have you told her?"

"I answered one of your questions; shall we get to work now?

"Right, sorry."

Probably should lay off that subject for now… God knows that he's a fool when it comes to stuff like this.

We walk into a brightly lit room with microscopes and lab benches and people in white jackets everywhere.

"Danny" My uncle calls out

Why hello there Danny!

"My niece, Kelly Johnson."

Mmm, he's cute.

"Sup, kiddo. Danny Messer" He says with a thick New York accent, sticking out his hand.

"Hey, Kelly Johnson. Nice to meet you." As I follow suit and stick out my hand to grab his.

"Okay, fingerprints. You get the fingerprint of the criminal and put it here right?" Uncle Mac starts showing me the ways of the CSI "and run it through here.."

Just like CSI Miami!

"And first you check it through AFIS, a fingerprint database of known criminals…."

*Buzzz-Buzzzz*

"Sorry, I gotta take this one Kell. Danny, finish." Mac commands.

I give him a nod as he excuses himself into the hall and puts his mouth to his phone.

"Okay well your Uncle Mac there pretty much said everything. But if you can't find it on AFIS, you look through another database, then another. And well, sometimes you can't find it in any of the databases. And it gets really hard to find your culprit from there." Danny finishes.

"That's so cool" I tell him in awe of the fingerprinting-machine sitting right in front of me "It's just like CSI Miami!"

"Yeah, except we're better." Danny retorts.

"Hah, you sure about that?"

Lieutenant Caine is bomb, Danny.

"Just think of your Uncle Mac as the Lieutenant Caine of New York. Then Stella as the Calleigh." He starts "Now don't they sound just a bit better to you?"

"Hmmm…"

"Hey, at least Mac doesn't talk in that slow, low voice. He has a fast and low voice. And, is quite scary at times.."

"Point made. Okay, my _Uncle Mac_. Way cooler."

I feel kind of proud to say that. _My_ Uncle Mac is just like Lieutenant Caine. But better, as Danny so eloquently put it.

"Um, speaking of my Uncle Mac and Stella…"

DO THEY LIKE EACH OTHER?

Danny gestures for me to continue

"Do you know if they like each other..? It just seemed like.. Never mind."

_I don't feel like getting beat by my uncle_. Though I know for sure he would never even think of hurting me.

"WOAH, YOU SAW IT TOO?" He shouts in surprise.

"Heh, well he thinks she's beautiful." I let it slip.

Oh shit.

"Let you in on a little secret," he bends down a little to get to my ear height, and whispers "everyone around here thinks that. I mean, look at her. She's hot."

"Bu-but, I'm married. My wife's the most gorgeous one around here." Danny quickly adds, as he tries to save himself from what he just said.

"Nice save." I tell him and laugh.

She really is pretty, and I'm sure everyone thinks that… but Uncle Mac really does like her.

"I bet they really wanna hook up though. They should just do it and get it over with!" He says, a little forcefully.

Don't want the images of them _hooking up_ going through my head…

Just then, Mac sticks his head through the door.

"Kell. Wanna go see Sid down in the morgue? All the bodies are put away so it's not too horrific down there.."

"Sure, bye Danny!"

We head down to the morgue where the elderly medical examiner waited for us.

"Hello my dear! How are you? My name's Sid Hammerback."

"Hi Sid, Kelly Johnson"

Sid showed me everything in the morgue; explaining what he does, what he does it with, and how he does it. He even let me do a dummy-autopsy. Which was quite exciting if I might add.

After that I met the others, Adam, Sheldon, and Danny's wife Lindsey. Who was also very pretty.

After Uncle Mac and I went to lunch, we visited the precinct where I met Detective Flack. He was also quite the charmer.

"Alright, we should probably head back to the lab.."

We get into Mac's avalanche and drive off. Not exactly _zooming_ past cars considering it's NYC traffic and he would not turn on his police sirens for me.

So since we had a little time getting stuck in this forever traffic, I thought I'd bring up the Stella question again.

"You should ask her out to dinner."

Well that was more like a statement than a question..

Mac turned his head to me both hands still on the wheel.

**Mac**

Goodness, don't ask me that question again Kell!

"It's not like what they do in high school bud, and besides she works with me, I'm her boss."

God knows how much I want to ask her. To hold her, even for one second.

"But she likes you."

"We're here," I tell her, desperately wanting to change the subject.

We get upstairs and Stella is right across the lab, talking to another lab tech. Her usual glow illuminating. The bounce of her curls, the seriousness but the joy in her voice and expression as she talks about something she has so much passion in.

"Hey Mac, hey Kelly!" Stella smiles and waves as she walks over to us.

"Hi Stella!"

"Hey Stell."

"How was job shadowing your uncle, Kelly?" Stella asks.

"Oh, it was great! Uncle Mac's got something to ask you!" she says, as she gives me a little shove towards Stella.

Huh? No, no, no no, no no no!

"It's nothing…" I say, as I look down to the floor in embarrassment.

All of a sudden I feel a vibrating in my left pocket as a single for a text.

_Mac-I'm here to pick Kelly up. Have her come outside, will ya? -Jane_

"Kell, your mom's here. I'll walk you to the door." I tell her while I quickly reply a text to Jane. My used-to-be-sister-in-law.

_Jane-She'll be right out. –Mac_

"Nope, ask Stella first. Then I'll leave. And of course, If you make me late.. Mom will be mad."

Don't really want to make Jane mad, that's for sure.

"What do you wanna ask me Mac? Come on, just say it" Stella pushes, still with a kind smile on her face.

"Later, please. Come on Kell. Your mom's waiting outside."

Please Kelly! Don't make me beg!

"No can do, sorry Uncle Mackey!" she says, with her puppy dog eyes.

Uncle Mackey.. pssshtt. Like bringing up my nickname from when she was 5 is going to help.

But then Stella was also looking at me with eyes like an angel and a smile that could light up the whole city, wanting to know what I so badly want to ask her.

2 women that I absolutely love are staring at me, begging me to ask Stella to dinner. It doesn't disobey the law and I'm not on a case. So I can't say no to them, now can I?

"Fine. Um, Stella I was uh.." great. JUST GREAT! Now I can't even get the words to come out of my mouth "Food?"

Food. _FOOD?_ Is that all you can say? At least say, _dinner!_

"You're gonna have to explain a little more than that Mac," starts Stella, though I know she's just making me fall into embarrassment even more because I know she understood what I was trying to ask her "You want food? You don't have food? You found food? You saw food?..."

"I want you to have food with me…" I mumble as quietly as possible. Hoping, more like praying that she didn't hear me so we can just get over this awkwardness.

"I'd love to have food with you" she smiles, and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

Thanks a lot Kell, you messed up my friendship with Stella-wait what! She said she'd_ love_ to!

"EEEEP! CUTEE! Okay let's go Uncle Mac, before my mom gets mad and shoots you and your date has to arrest you but then technically is not your date cuz she'd be dateless cuz your dead.." My niece says, as she drags me toward the stairs, rambling on about how it's going to end up if she doesn't get in the car soon.

I turn back to Stella, give her an apologetic smile to make sure she's not mad for running off to drop Kelly off up front.

But before you know it, I was up stairs on the 35th floor, looking for Stella once again.

"Hey you. You said you wanted food with me" a familiar voice teases, as I turn around.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" I turn to her, scratch my head as I make an expression as if I've forgotten about dinner completely.

Like I'd ever forget that.

She loops her arm through mine, and though I am startled by this action, I don't pull back. I would never. Because that's what I wanted right?

Nope, wrong.

Truth is, _I _wanted to hold _her. _

I shake off her arm off mine, and I saw a shock and sadness in her face.

SHIT.

I quickly put my arm around her waist, and pull her close.

"Sorry, I like this better."

Selfish. Think about her for Pete's sake!

"Me too." She says with a big smile on her face as she wraps her arms around my waist and gets even closer to me than before.

Yeah, _this_ is what I wanted.

Thanks Kell, I owe you one.

* * *

_Finis_! Hm, so what'd you think? Sorry for all you people that think CSI Miami is better... I believe CSI NY is, and **_looove_** Mac Taylor. So, sorry if that made you mad... If anything was confusing, i apologize. Please let me know, they make me a better writer! (:

But if you wanna leave a review saying how AWESOME and AMAZING it is, then i definitely won't stop you there (: hahah, i'm jk. I'm sure it wasn't AWESOME and AMAZING.

Please review, and i hope you liked it! (:

Oh, Merry almost Christmas/HAPPY HANNUKUH!/happy kwanza! Hm, i know Hannukuh's going on so thought i'd make that capitalized... I'm headed for Japan for winter break.. How about you guys? Maybe being in Japan will spark up some new ideas for SMacked! Possibly an Asian version of Grounds for Deception? (;

_Au revoir. _Sayonara. _


End file.
